


First Love For 500 Times

by RobinSparkle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Earth-3490, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSparkle/pseuds/RobinSparkle
Summary: Iron Woman was hit by the villain's magic, since then she wakes up every day with amnesia ......
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by movie 50 First Dates. English is not my mother tongue, so I hope my expression does not affect your understanding. First, I uploaded this story in a Chinese website and received some likes. Since I am able to access AO3 now, I am wondering why not post it here? I hope you like this story.  
> Hail Stony. Hope they are happy in any universe.

First Love For 500 Times

Natasha Stark's 1st day after being hit by a magic ray

Natasha Stark woke up from her king-sized bed.

Why feeling sore all over my body? I guess I spent too much time in my lab yesterday? Emm… just stay in bed for a while longer before going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and then I will be energetic enough to upgrade Cap's shield recycling device that was almost done yesterday.

Planning a new day, Iron Woman pulled her hands out of the quilt and stretched a lazy back.

What?

Why is there someone in my bed?

Before jumping up and opening her eyes to recognize the person next to her, Natasha thought back quickly; she hadn't had a one-night stand for a long time, and according to her memory she didn't think she'd broken that record yesterday.

And she was shocked after she truly jumped up and opened her eyes to recognize the person next to her.

The person in the bed was, as it were, Captain America.

No clothes on.

Under the quilt maybe ...... No pants on either.

"You you you you you you ......"

"I know I know, yesterday our ‘daily activity’ got a little intense, but you can’t blame me right? After seeing you hit by that damn magic, how can I not be angry and afraid? I thought we have agreed on this last night. Well, I didn't even go for my morning jog and stay in bed with you all morning, so don't be mad at me again please? Still wanna lie down for a while? Or get up and wait for me to make your breakfast? We agreed yesterday that we would go to Bruce's today and have a thorough examination." The man beside her, the one and only Captain America said so many words before she could organize herself words. He even rubbed her long soft hair and tried to bring her into his arms before opening his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why are you in my bed?" Natasha, who didn't know where to start with her list of questions, picked the most crucial one to ask first.

Only then did Steve opene his eyes and noticed that Natasha's reaction was not a morning flirtation but genuine bewilderment and a little panic. So he gave a tentative answer. "Because I'm your boyfriend?"

Natasha short-circuited completely, "How can that be possible ......"

Steve finally realized the seriousness of the situation and asked, "Nat, do you remember what you were doing yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Yesterday was good, yesterday… the world was peaceful, everything was normal, I was dragged to two boring meetings by Pepper in the morning, spent the afternoon in my lab upgrading Clint's arrows, took a walk and had dinner with you in the evening. Oh yeah, when I got back I was afraid you would nag me, so I snuck back into the lab to fix your shield after you went upstairs." Natasha gave up hiding the last thing in order to figure out what happened as soon as possible, and added mumbling and accusingly, "You were distracted at dinner. Just because of a kiss from Sharon, right? If you want her to have dinner with you instead of me, just say so, I won't do anything to you for standing me up." Natasha said, recalling those little thoughts before she went to sleep last night, if he really ended up with Sharon... Then she would still wish him well. Just hide her heart for another 30 or 50 years, not a big problem at all.

The moral compass rubbed his forehead, accepted the fact and then spoke, "Oh Nat, I really didn't think I'd have to explain to you a second time about this. First of all, the kiss, it was necessary for the mission, and secondly, I never liked Sharon, why would you keep thinking that? And finally... the ‘yesterday’ in your description was three months ago, and by the way, I've been your boyfriend for the last three months."

"You. And. Me?" Natasha stammered, only then noticing as an afterthought that she was also naked and had all sorts of marks... No wonder she was sore. Damn it ‘sitting in the lab too long’.

After a not-so-small battle yesterday, it was a rare day when everyone is resting in the Avenger Tower. When they heard that Natasha was in some kind of trouble, they all crowded into the Bruce's lab.

Natasha took some time to accept the fact that "She and Steve had been together for a while and she just forgot it. Steve had never liked Sharon, and her memory of Steve's distraction at the dinner was only that he didn't know how to confess his love to Natasha". Sitting across from Bruce and tugging on Steve's hand, she was bubbling with happiness, chattering and excited.

"Clint you must have gained more weight during the past three months. How many cookies did you eat? Natasha you are as charming as in my memory. Thor you didn’t fight with your little brother lately? Hey Bruce! Is this the new device we discussed last time?”

"How can you ask everyone but not tell me what has changed about me in the last three months?" Steve asked as he stared at the girl who was looking around him but just embarrassed to look at his.

"You, naturally, nothing has changed, the same blond hair and blue eyes, still Captain America, the nation's moral benchmark, all girls' dream lover. If you have to say, maybe your taste has become worse."

"How can I. If you have to say, maybe I become brave. To confess my love." Steve looked into Nat’s eyes to show his seriousness.

The former love scene queen actually blanked for a moment, digressing, "You said you were angry because I was hit by magic on the battlefield yesterday, so how was our angry sex? Wasn't it hot ......"

Before Steve could stop her next words, Bruce, who was busy on Natasha's examination, stopped her first, "Well we don't want to hear any more details before I turn green."

Natasha didn't cheer up like she would have normally when discouraged, but there was a small silence before she said, "But I don't remember any more details either, what a loss, except the wonderful marks on me ......"

"Nat!" Steve finally interrupted her in time. Just then the doctor looked up from the large and small screens, "from the results of the examination, the problem is that ray yesterday, the good news is that this ray is not harmful except for the daily amnesia to the origin, which is what she said three months ago. And this radiation effect can fade on its own. Well…the bad news is that I haven't found a way to speed up the disappearance, and at the current rate, it may take a year to a year and a half for her to completely recover."

"That long?" Steve's worry could not be hidden.

Natasha clutched Steve's hand, "not a long time huh, do not worry, take it easy, we can fix it. I will just leave a memo every day before I go to bed, and the next morning I will soon be able to catch up with my work progress and any other important notes, even if I am on a mission."

Steve lifted their clasped hands and kissed hers, "But I'll be worried, after all that is called amnesia."

"No need at all, it's just a matter of getting up early and spending a little time reading memos, Jarvis will help me keep up with you guys. Right, Jar? Besides, I now feel like I'm actually not losing anything, or even winning a lot."

"How so?"

“You're the first boyfriend I ever had in a serious relationship, you know that, right? So you can be considered my first love. But since I can only keep the memory of the next day for one day, by the end of the night you can count as my one-night stand. Hey, hundreds of days, every day at the same time to experience a first love and a one-night stand, and both with the perfect Captain America, not a good dream everyone can meet!”

The surrounding Avengers all showed the "really damn magic cannot stop this pair of love birds showing off so we did not have to worry about it at all" expression. 

Lunchtime was even more lively than other time when all avengers were in the building, as Natasha was completely unable to calm down as she took turns grabbing each person's hands to express her excitement, even Pepper, who was still working at the office, and Rhodey, who was not in the building, were not spared from a piles of phone calls.

"Bruce can you believe I'm with Captain America?" "Thor in case you are a Nordic god who can’t truly understand the meaning of Captain America, God that is Captain America!" "Natasha you can understand how excited I am right now, right?" "Clint I'm just so excited that I wouldn't even mind giving you all the doughnuts for the day." "Pepper you know how long I've liked Steve." "Rhodey! Captain America is mine, aren't you excited for me! Steve Rogers! It's mine!"

Steve just looked at her and laughed as Natasha stirred up everyone in the building. After dinner Steve took her back to the bedroom and told her the sweet memories they had together over the past three months. Although he knew that Natasha would wake up in the morning and forget these precious memories again, Steve was happy to spend time with her, after all, he doesn’t have amnesia, and could save her happiness and enjoy it.

By the time Steve had almost finished telling her all the details he could remember, it was early night, and Natasha rolled herself happily under the quilt, "It's too good to be true. Did I really get you?"

Steve expected the same afflicted reaction she had when they were just together, and he immediately followed, "Yes, of course it's true, about that we have discussed ......"

"No, don't say anything yet, just hear me out! I think maybe one day we still can't avoid breaking up, but since my memory lasts only one day, why don't you just ask everyone to tell me you're away on a mission trip and will come back ‘tomorrow’. I'll forget about it again the next day anyway."

Steve looked at Natasha's expression and slowly spoke, "When you're done is it my turn? About this we have also agreed before your memory loss, that is, you do not need to think so, I will not leave you, you do not know how much I love you. If you refuse to believe it every single day then I will tell you this once every single day, or many many times ......I will tell you no matter how many times you need to believe this."

His unfinished sentence stopped at a passionate kiss as her girl circled his neck and led him back down to the bed, "You've been talking all afternoon, I think what is missing now is just what I woke up to see this morning." 

Natasha Stark's 90th day after being hit by a magic ray

Natasha Stark woke up from her king-sized bed.

Emm… just stay in bed for a while longer before going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and then I will be energetic enough to upgrade Cap's shield recycling device that was almost done yesterday.

Planning a new day, Iron Woman pulled her hands out of the quilt and stretched a lazy back.

“Madam, you have a memo that you need to read as soon as you wake up."

"Didn't I fall asleep instantly yesterday after I got out of the lab, when did I write a memo?" Natasha opened the electronic screen while rubbing her messy hair.”

When Natasha came to her senses and walked to the kitchen for morning coffee, Clint was sitting at the table for sweet cookies. "Hey iron can what's wrong with you today? Normally at this time, as long as there are hydras or other villains destroying the world, you should be so excited that you can break the roof of this building. Even if Cap had a temporary emergency trip you wouldn't be so depressed, right?"

"Is it true that Cap is on a mission trip? Why can't I reach him?"

Being a little uncomfortable by Natasha's stare, Clint inexplicably replied, "Secret missions and stuff, isn’t it normal to be unable to reach him or return two days later."

"Actually, it's because we’ve broken up, right? That's why you guys lied to me that he was away on a mission trip or something blabla, anyway I wouldn't remember it tomorrow. I think the brilliant idea must come from myself. Let's change it tomorrow, or just be honest, I just know too well what ideas I can come up with."

Clint was simply dumbfounded, "How could you think that ...... If that's really what you're saying why don't we hide the fact that you used to be with him too? No, no, listen, I'll contact Cap now and have him explain to you personally."

"Maybe it's because I like him too much and will definitely find out that I used to be with him? You also said it ‘was’ together. As well as you can contact him while I can’t, isn’t the reason obvious?"

"I ...... that's not the point hey! Iron can? Where are you going?"

"The laboratory. Don't worry little bird, I haven't forgotten to upgrade your arrows today. I already knew I would screw this up, prepared mentally a long time ago, will not affect today's equipment upgrade." Natasha took her coffee and went to the basement without looking back.

Clint watched the back of Iron Woman disappeare in the elevator, froze a long time without organizing any one explanation, and finally could only pull out the phone to call the female agent, "Nat I seem to have said the something wrong ......" 

It was late in the evening when Steve returned to the Tower.

He recalled that a few hours ago, just after the battle, when he was ready to take out his phone and see if Nat had sent him a message today, he saw his agent teammates rushing down from the helicopter to reach him. The female agent urged Clint to tell what had happened. Steve rubbed his forehead and shook his head, thinking no one else will be like his Nat, who would misinterpret anyone else's words to this extent in three rounds, but he couldn't help missing her. So he left the post-war work all to Coulson and followed his teammates to jump on the helicopter even before changing clothes and taking a bath. Just couldn't stand to see her even a second later.

So at this moment he stood in front of the tower’s front door, asking the electronic housekeeper about Nat's situation today. "Madam woke up and went to the lab after talking with Agent Barton, just returned to the bedroom an hour ago, besides ......She has been drinking coffee today and barely ate."

Jarvis said as Steve reached the door to their bedroom, "Oh, Nat......", he pushed the door open and saw his girl sitting on the floor, hugging her knees in front of the ceiling window, and gazing out at the lights and stars, looking so lonely. Just like the lonely Iron Woman before they got together. The thought took Steve's breath away and he walked quickly towards her.

"I gave you access to my bedroom? Looks like we really were together." She tilted her head to look at him, with a secret expectation that she couldn't repress in her confused eyes.

"It's not ‘were together’, it's ‘been together’, we haven't been apart, we won't be apart. I'm sorry Nat, the mission came so quickly that I didn't bother to leave you a video or something to tell you in person that we've been together for six months and I'm your boyfriend. I won't leave you again. On the way back I’ve decided, I will not go out in any mission trip until you completely recover. After you wake up every morning, the first to see is me. I'll tell you by myself how much I love you." Steve sat down next to Natasha as she stared at him, then slowly hugged Natasha despite the fact that he was still in his battle suit.

"This is real, I'm not dreaming?" The happiness of a hidden longing becoming reality almost drowned her.

"If you refuse to believe it every single day, then I'll tell you this once, or many times, every single day. That's what I said the first day you lost your memory. But the part about me being your boyfriend ......" Steve said, showing some more of the tension he didn't show earlier.

"What about this part ......" There was no doubt that the nervousness immediately caught Natasha.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say this part is fake, nor do I intend to end this part." Realizing that he may have scared her again, Steve added chagrined then organized his words carefully, "I'm your boyfriend, but I don't want to stop there. To be honest I've prepared for a while, but given your daily memory loss, I haven't figured out when to do this. But I don't want to wait anymore, maybe if you wake up every morning and find a ring on your finger you will worry less. Miss Natasha Stark, will you marry me?"

Before the tears blurred her vision, Natasha saw her boyfriend, who hurried back to her from the battlefield, pulling out a small box containing a ring, adjusting his posture, and kneeling beside her on one knee. Although he was still wearing a uniform full of blood and dirt, his face also looked a little funny, but this did not affect the handsome and sincere Captain America.

Natasha finally smiled, before the tears fell once again. She turned her head to the window, and then stared at the shadow of the man on the glass, softly and firmly said a "I do". 

Natasha sat on a stool at the dining table and wiggled her legs happily, glanced at Steve who had just finished his shower and was cooking for her. She turned her head and stretched out her left hand with the ring on it and shouted happily at her good teammates who had just been dragged out from their blankets by Natasha knocking on the door one by one, including Pepper and Rhodey who were not in the building at the moment but were forced to appear as holographic projections "We are engaged!!!"

"Is that why you got us all up in the middle of the night?" The female agent was slightly sleepy but naturally happy for these two, "It is Clint and I that went to get Steve back, how would you like to thank us?"

"Yes, yes, iron can you should be most grateful to me, it was me who made this good marriage!"

"Natasha, any cosmetics you want to buy are on my account! As for you, Birdie, you can't even explain a simple thing like that, and you expect me to thank you for it."

Clint was once again blanked, wanting to say that it was obviously you who misinterpreted my words, also wanting to say that if it wasn't for me how would Cap make up his mind so quickly to propose, while also wanting to say that according to your brain who can explain it to you except captain himself, but finally he just looked at the ring on Natasha's hand, hugged and congratulated her.

"Dude, after all these years you've finally settled down, if I were by your side, I'd really like to hug you too."

"Natasha Stark! Do you know what time it is? I know you've been excited to call me every day because you're in a serious relationship with Captain. I waited all day at work thinking Steve had finally found a way to stop you and you wouldn't call me today, but I just fell asleep and you called with all the excitement you've saved up during the day... ...What did you say? You and Cap? Oh this is so ...... I'm so happy for you honey."

"Nat, Cap, I'm really happy for you guys too, but I think if I don't go back to bed, Hulk will be out to tear the house down again in a few minutes." Bruce also got up and gave Natasha a hug and went back to his room with a smile.

"Congratulations my friends, but at such a precious night, why don't you two have a good ‘communication’ in the bedroom? Why do you have to come out now and wake us all up?"

"Look look look, finally someone has hit the nail on the head! I told you engage sex must be perfect, just this unromantic old capsicle had to drag me out for dinner, so it wasn't me who disturbed your dreams, it was this old capsicle who refused to stay in the bedroom with me, even he knows how excited I would be and couldn't help but disturb you."

Steve came out of kitchen with a freshly made love dinner and answered, "I didn't refuse your offer, I just suggested postponing this activity a bit, Nat you haven't eaten all day and besides you need some energy for the following activities.” He flushed a little, “I did try to stop you from waking everyone up in the middle of the night, you just took a little time to get everyone up while I was over at the fridge choosing ingredients."

At this point they both noticed that the crowd was already getting ready to disperse on their own, leaving this floor all to the lovebirds. Natasha shrugged, "well that's all I have to announce, you guys can go to sleep if you like." She took the plate from Steve's hand and dropped a soft kiss on his lips, "Since you said you didn't reject the offer of engage sex, so how do you plan to implement it?"

"Come on, have your dinner and you'll find out soon."

"You do realize that as far as I can remember you're still an almost 100-year-old virgin, right?"

"So?"

"So, I really can't figure out how you've learned so much in the past six months."

"Thanks to my good master."

"No, don't go, no."

"Have you really thought about it?"

"Sure, I decided the second you took out the ring."

"Nat......"

"Steve......You know me so well."

"I've actually used that line before."

"God this is paradise."

"Do you have idea how good you feel?"

"Would you please......Oh...... in my memory this is still the first time with you and that's not fair."

"There is nothing unfair, you said it yourself, you can have hundreds of first nights with me. And I have learned well, all you need to do is enjoying."

"Every night I can have a one-night stand with Captain America, that's so......"

(Some of the sentences here come from various movies of RDJ and CE. I want to recommend this video to anyone who reads here. It is really one of my favorite Stony/Chrobert videos.  
https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1n4411W7ub/)  



	2. Chapter 2

Natasha Stark's 180th day after being hit by a magic ray

Natasha Stark woke up from her king-sized bed.

Emm… just stay in bed for a while longer before going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and then I will be energetic enough to upgrade Cap's shield recycling device that was almost done yesterday.

Planning a new day, Iron Woman pulled her hands out of the quilt and stretched a lazy back.

What?

Why is there someone in my bed?

Before jumping up and opening her eyes to recognize the person next to her, Natasha thought back quickly; she hadn't had a one-night stand for a long time, and according to her memory she didn't think she'd broken that record yesterday.

And she was shocked after she truly jumped up and opened her eyes to recognize the person next to her.

The person in the bed was, as it were, Captain America.

Fortunately, this Captain America is well-dressed, it seems that she had not been so drunk that she screwed up the friendship or something. But it's still a little weird to open your eyes and see the moral compass sitting by your bed waiting for you to wake up, "Hey Cap, what are you doing here?"

"Nat, take it easy for a minute, let me tell you a few things first. About six months ago, you were hit by a magic ray on the battlefield, and every morning you wake up with your memory regressed to nine months ago. As for the nine months in between," he lifted Natasha's hand and twirled the ring on her ring finger, "as you can see, we're married. And we found out last week that you're pregnant, for three months." Steve finished by dropping a kiss on her ring.

"We’re? Married? Really? You're not lying to me? Isn’t it some kind of joke?" Natasha was still in shock, when she woke up and the world had changed.

"Surely same reaction every day, questioning the authenticity first." Steve muttered and then added, "Of course it's true, the moral compass won't lie to you. I love you and I'm already your husband."

"Then I've lost too much! I don't even remember anything about your confession, proposal and wedding! How can I forget these things?"

"We haven't had time to have a wedding, although we registered as a couple the day after my successful proposal. During the preparation of our wedding we found out that you were pregnant, so we decided to move the wedding to after the birth of our kid. You update Jarvis' memo every day to remind you of important events during this time of memory loss, so you can look at it first, and by the way, you put the video of my confession and proposal in the memo as well."

Natasha, after slowly catching up with reality for the 180th time and not knowing which of the news to react to first, asked, "So you're going to tell me all this every day? Wouldn't that be too boring?"

"You don't know how happy it makes me to see you so happy every day, and I'm content to wait for you to wake up every day and tell you how much I love you myself. You said it yourself, this magic can bring you hundreds of times to experience the feeling of first love and one-night stand, both with the perfect Captain America."

"Seems like something I could say," Natasha covered her face and leaned happily towards her husband again, "This magic is so wonderful."

Natasha was sitting at the table with a glass of milk waiting for Steve to make her extra meal, and across from her sat Clint with a "why am I here" look on his face.

"Birdie, where is everyone else all going? Are they all on mission? Why are you alone today?"

"Oh, they have been as far away as possible. In fact, we agreed to take turns listening to your excitement each day, if it were not my turn today I would not be here. You know how excited you can get when you suddenly hear you're married to your dream lover and you’re even going to have a baby. You have to pull someone and show off for the whole day." Clint pushed up his sunglasses and did a mimic show, "That is Captain America! Birdie can you believe it! I woke up and he was already married to me!"

"Oh yeah," laughed Natasha, turning her head to look at Steve in the kitchen again, and for the rare time, she didn't quarrel with Clint, "Sure, it's a little hard to hear me bragging about my wonderful husband in the same words every day for six months straight, but... that's Captain America!"

"See, I can even guess what you're going to say." Clint shrugged, "But iron can, look at the cup in your hand, do you know how long it's been since you've had a cup of coffee?"

Natasha looked at the cup of milk that was almost at the bottom of her hand and suddenly remembered, "Yeah why am I drinking milk? Where's my coffee machine?"

Steve appeared faster than Clint expected, "Nat, no! Anyway, you already drank a lot of coffee yesterday, is it okay if you don't drink it all day today?"

"Sure." Nat looked into her new husband's sincere blue eyes and nodded without even thinking, and Steve turned back to the kitchen.

"Look, guess the yesterday Cap said is which yesterday? Who said moral compasses don't lie? He's been cutting off your coffee supply for a long time now since you can't remember that you didn’t drink coffee as well yesterday, the day before yesterday and days before that."

"This is outrageous, I'm putting it in Jar's memo that I'll definitely get coffee tomorrow!"

"In fact, I’ve told you about it when I first found out, and even if you had realized it, you would have given up finding coffee because you woke up too happy suddenly getting a perfect husband."

Natasha once again glanced at Steve in the kitchen, "Seems like so, looking at my dream husband is more refreshing than anything else, who will need something like coffee. Besides, for the sake of this little one, just cutting off coffee? Not a big deal."

"You don't remember, but just because you don't remember, even our days are a lot easier - except for having to listen to you brag about your dearest husband all the time." Clint knew this and continued, "Can you imagine? You haven't had a fight with Cap in a long time. You went to war a few times before you got pregnant, and even when Cap tried to get mad at you after the battle for not following the plan, you would just look at him and giggle, so naturally, that fight didn't happen. Not just combat, but also your diet plan, coffee plan, no battlefield plan after the baby didn't even get you guys to fight again."

"Ah if I wake up every day with such happiness then I can really think of nothing he can do that would make us fight again."

"So it was a lot easier for us after our two leaders stopped fighting, not only did Bruce rarely turn green, but even Fury gave that haunted look less often. To be honest I don't even think there's anything wrong with you just going on with your daily amnesia."

"No way, I still want to remember those memories with Steve."

"Steve, Steve, Steve...... your amnesia isn't healed yet, my ears are going to get calloused first."

Steve finally came out of the kitchen with a plate at this time, "Hard work for you, Clint, I'm going to the hospital with Nat this afternoon, so you’re free now, huh."

"Just one set of ears, not quite hard work, I didn't expect it to be over so early in the day. You two want some private time so I won't be here to disturb, see you later Nat, Cap."

Clint disappeared at the elevator entrance and Natasha ate the greens on her plate without much hesitation, "I'm really so happy, so happy that it's okay for you not to let me drink coffee, or wear armor, or eat more vegetables ......"

Steve sat next to her and touched her little tummy, "I promise you will always be this happy, even if you remember that you have been my wife for a long time, you will still feel so much happiness." 

Natasha Stark's 330th day after being hit by a magic ray

Natasha Stark woke up from her king-sized bed.

Stomach hurts a little, as if been kicked in the stomach. Steve Rogers I hate you. If want to go see Sharon just go, I did not kidnap you to have dinner with me. Alas, even angry, still fix his equipment later.

Planning a new day, Iron Woman pulled her hands out of the quilt and stretched a lazy back.

What?

Why is there someone in my bed?

Before jumping up and opening her eyes to recognize the person next to her, Natasha thought back quickly; she hadn't had a one-night stand for a long time, and according to her memory she didn't think she'd broken that record yesterday.

And she was shocked after she truly jumped up and opened her eyes to recognize the person next to her.

The person in the bed was, as it were, Captain America.

After jumping up she felt that her body was not quite the same as yesterday, looking down at her stomach again ......

"This this this ...... you you you ...... me me me ......"

"Nat, take it easy for now, don’t worry, listen to me, I know everything you want to ask. About a year ago, you were hit by a magic ray in the battlefield, and every morning you wake up with your memory regressed to 14 months ago. As for all the things that have happened in between those times, we're married. You're eight months pregnant. We haven't had a chance to have the wedding yet, but we've already registered. You update Jarvis' memo every day to remind you of important events during the time your memory is missing, including the video of my confession and proposal. I love you, so much." Natasha watched as Captain America finished these words quickly with an expression suitable for a serious post-war report, then dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Natasha remained still for a few seconds and looked down at her stomach again before speaking, "This ...... baby, are you sure he's not from a one-night stand? Since the baby is here, it seems you should also know that I have loved you for a long time. In fact early on I have thought that maybe one day I will not be able to keep the secret and finally screw up the relationship between us. But you know this isn't the 1940s anymore, right? And you don't have to tie yourself to me because of some moral role’s sense of duty, and I'm not going to stop you from having family time with this little guy, so you can feel free to go and find your own happiness."

"Oh Nat," Steve gave an indescribable look, "you don’t remember, but you've been asking the same question every day since you became so visibly pregnant that you could find out you were pregnant as soon as you woke up. I've tried dozens of ways to repute this idea from the beginning, but without any exception they all failed." Steve took her shoulder and tried to fix her averted gaze on his face, "So I'll just have to start by dismissing what you just thought, which was completely and utterly wrong. And then, I love you, very much, we've been together for over six months before our son came along, and just the fact that I'm in love with you has been for so long that I even couldn’t remember when it started. Even if he didn't come along I'd still love you, and the only person I can think of spending the rest of my life with is you. I will never leave you."

After Steve said that Natasha gave him a fervent kiss, then she spoke in confusion, "You idiot, you clearly said that I ask every day if this little guy is from a one-night stand, why can't you explain this first?"

"How could I not have tried? The problem is, the time I explained it first, your reaction was: if he was not from a one-night stand, why did you care so much that you had to stress about it? Really? your sense of morality and responsibility made you unable to admit to me about the one-night stand, trying to take advantage of my memory loss to fool me over?" Steve shook his head helplessly while imitating Natasha's reaction.

"Ah that does seem like a question I could ask. So how on earth can you convince me that this is all true?"

"I found that the first time in the morning no matter what I said you would always retort, but you would eventually believe me because I would look you in the eye and say I love you until you believed it. If you have to say that I had a one-night stand with you, then every day your one-night stand is with me. Nat, I love you so much. You don't remember me saying that yesterday and the day before that and the day before that, but our son must have heard it all and remembered it all. You are my wife, and I love you very much."

Natasha finally smiled as she tilted her head and closed her eyes, waiting for her husband to drop a soft kiss.

"Have we named our son yet?"

Steve smiled that somewhat helpless smile again, "It's something we've been thinking about since we found out the sex of our little guy, and we turned to the good teammates, but they each had their own opinion, and even started a gambling game on what name we'd end up with - including Rhodey and Pepper. And in case you're wondering, Thor said he'd name our son Loki if he were to choose."

"Pepper's in? Did Loki stabbed in his brother’s brain? God, I woke up and the world has become a little unrecognizable to me."

"Well, stay here and read Jarvis' memo for a while? Or go to the dining room and I'll get your breakfast ready, and after we eat Pepper promised to come over and help us pick out some baby stuff."

"I'm following you all the way, of course."

Natasha Stark's 480th day after being hit by a magic ray

Natasha Stark woke up from her king-sized bed.

Emm… just stay in bed for a while longer before going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and then I will be energetic enough to upgrade Cap's shield recycling device that was almost done yesterday.

Planning a new day, Iron Woman pulled her hands out of the quilt and stretched a lazy back.

What?

What is the thing in my bed?

Before jumping up and opening her eyes to recognize the person next to her, Natasha thought back quickly; she hadn't had a one-night stand for a long time, and according to her memory she didn't think she'd broken that record yesterday.

She jumped up and opened her eyes to see a baby on her bed.

"Jarvis! Who's this? Where's the baby from?"

"Madam, this is Peter Rogers ......"

"What? I think the only person I know with the last name Rogers is that old capsicle, where did he have a baby? I can wish him happiness right Jar? And, why is this kid in my bed?"

"Madam, young master Peter is the son of you and Captain Rogers."

"......"

"Madam, I suggest you read this memo. Or wait for Captain Rogers to come back to you personally and explain to you after he makes the young master's breakfast."

Steve returned to the bedroom with the milk bottle when Natasha was studying Jarvis' memo intently, so he picked up Peter, put the pacifier in his mouth, and leaned against the door to watch his wife in peace and quiet.

Natasha looked up from her virtual screens to see her blonde-haired, blue-eyed dream lover holding their son and gazing at her.

"I've seen it all, so, are we really ......? It still doesn't feel real to me."

Steve walked over to the bed and sat down, "Nat, it's true. I know how many questions you have, because you've asked me hundreds of times. It's true, we're really together, we're really married, we really have a son, he's three months old, we named him Peter, and I really really love you, and I'm really not going to leave you with or without a child." He said as he dropped a kiss on his wife's lips.

Peter quickly finished his breakfast, so Steve put the empty bottle on the bedside table, picked Peter up again and patted his back, then looked at Natasha, "Give our little guy a hug? Look how much he looks like you."

Natasha had just hold him up when Peter cried, "He he he, why is he crying?"

"Maybe he's crying because he has a stupid mom, who loves him so much every night but doesn’t know how to hold him and doesn't seem to know him in the morning, so of course Peter is feeling confused." Steve smiled and helped Natasha adjust her position. Peter, who was lying comfortably, immediately stopped crying and giggled.

"I don't know any old capsicles who are so good at telling jokes," Natasha bristled, looking down at her son again and smiling gently, "and you said how much he looks like me, you're just joking. His hair color, his eyes, the same as yours, how can anyone tell that he is my son?"

"He's as smart as you, Bruce says he must be as talented as you are. Besides, I thought you had announced to the world that I am yours, so Captain America's son, if not born to Iron Woman, where else would he come from?"

Natasha smiled dizzily, but then immediately stopped, "I still feel a little unreal."

"Hmm? Still such a feeling? I thought you shouldn't still feel unreal according to the progress of previous days?"

"Then how are you going to make me feel real?"

"As per past experience I will look you in the eyes and keep saying I love you."

"Good idea, but it's going to be in bed. What I want is for you to fill me up. You go and leave Peter to whichever good teammate, and I'll wait for you in the bathroom.”

Natasha Stark's 500st day after being hit by a magic ray

Natasha Stark woke up from her king-sized bed.

Emm… just stay in bed for a while longer before going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and then I will be energetic enough to upgrade Cap's shield recycling device that was almost done yesterday.

Planning a new day, Iron Woman pulled her hands out of the quilt and stretched a lazy back.

What?

Something seemed wrong. Hundreds of fragmented memories suddenly flooded her mind, making her slightly dizzy. She opened her eyes to stare at Captain America, who was waiting by her bedside to wake up, and then unconsciously turned the ring on her left ring finger.

"Bruce said you'd recover in the last few days, but doesn't it seem like today either?" Steve squeezed her ring-twirling hand and met her slightly bewildered gaze and spoke, "Nat, take it easy for a moment, let me tell you a few things ......"

Natasha pounced on him and gave him a long, fervent kiss, just in time to block his unfinished words, "I remembered, I remember everything, you're my dearest husband, I love you I love you I love you!"

"Look at your expression I thought ......" it is rare for Captain America to feel lung capacity is not quite enough, he said with a light gasp.

"You don't know how exciting it is to wake up and find yourself experiencing hundreds of first love and one-night stands with Captain America, I just feel like my heart is going to overload! Can you understand what it's like to have hundreds of times the excitement of just learning that you love me crowding together? No you can't, I'm so happy that I'm going to pass out." Natasha spoke incoherently.

"Well, while I don't know what it's like for you to receive hundreds of surprises all at once, I do receive hundreds of surprises, once a day. And you have no idea how happy it makes me to see the excitement every day when you know I love you." Steve gently hugged his wife, who had regained her memory, into his arms and murmured by her ear.

"But you know, now that I’ve recovered, I still want coffee, I don't want to eat green vegetables, and I might still rampage through the battlefield then argue with you ...... after a while you might think that I'm better off with amnesia or not be able to stand me anymore. "

"I love you, quarrel or anything is not a big deal. It’s okay, we can all fix them. You all remembered, then you should remember how much I love you."

After the two of them snuggled happily in the morning light for a while, Natasha spoke again, "I read in a book once that you can never prove that you weren't created only at this moment, but were just programmed with memories of the past. I used to think life was ao unreal when I heard that, but now, I think no matter what memory is programmed when I wake up next time, I'll always find out I have you at the next second, and that's my greatest happiness."

Steve didn't know what to say in response to this passionate and genuine love, so he kissed her again. When he finally got his mind back, he added, "You remember what we agreed to do first when you got your memory back, right?"

"Yeah. Planning the wedding. By the way, where is Peter? Where did you send him before you messed me up last night?"

"You finally remembered to ask about Peter, I didn't think you'd remember we had a son. At Pepper's, she's taken our son to buy some clothes and won't be back until this afternoon."

"Then let's take this time to do something more meaningful than planning a wedding!" Natasha, upset that she was barely dressed while Steve was dressed as if he was going to give a pre-war speech the next minute. She suddenly grabbed him by the collar and made him fall on top of her.

"At your service, Ma'am. I can do this all day." 

Some happy follow-ups：

1.

"Bruce you said Steve got hit with the same kind of magic ray I've experienced before?"

"Nat you don't have to worry too much, Cap's condition is much lighter than yours, and with the serum, I reckon there's only about a month before he'll recover."

And so in this month, every day the good teammates are flashed by the non-stop demented smile of Captain America.

2.

Explaining to Captain America that he and Iron Woman have been married and their son has been three years old is not a difficult task, because Captain America not only accepted the fact well, but he was also immediately convinced, and even vaguely have a kind of "I knew it would be so" certainty. The real difficulty for Iron Woman is that Steve wakes up at 6:30 every day, so Natasha also had to wake up at that time to console the old capsicle.

But she still can't bear to leaving the old capsicle sleeping in another bedroom.

3.

One day Natasha woke up early, conspired with Peter, tempted him with a lollipop, told him to call Steve ‘Uncle Rogers’. And then She lied to him that Peter was her baby with someone else.

Steve’s expression looked like an abandoned puppy, but still seriously asked with concern whether she had a happy marriage.

Natasha did not hold back her laugh. So the surrounding Avengers and Peter also laughed out.

No one knows later whether Peter get the lollipops, but Natasha undoubtedly got a hard one to lick.

Then the next morning Natasha was not able to get up of bed.

4.

Not being able to get out of bed, Natasha was still a bit angry. So she improvised her acting talent to accuse Steve tearfully: "How could you do this to me while I was drunk? You don't have to use such a poor excuse. How can you say such a terrible excuse? Your memory loss? If you want to deny it, fine, I didn't say you had to take your responsibility! It's not me you're sorry for, it's Howard!"

Later to find out the truth, knowing that he had done so many things to Natasha whether he should or he shouldn’t, the moral benchmark still feels a little sorry for Howard.

5.

Natasha mocked the century-old capsicle virgin for a month, finally felt self-inflicted on the day Steve got back all his memories.

End.

Wish they are happy in any universe.


End file.
